The Pirates Crew Kid
by MothGage
Summary: It started with Camille walking around campus after Moose had finally shown up for the Halloween party.By doing this Camille meets the youngest used to be member of The Pirates, who has no where to go since "The Vault" was closed. Moose/Camille
1. Not Just A Walk In The Park

**AN: I don't own Step Up 3 or any of its characters, No matter how badly I want to. I only own Moth.**

**Chapter 1** **Not Just A Walk In The Park**

Camille's Point Of View-

I walked out of Moose's dorm, wondering why he just didn't tell me he was dancing again. I would have been understanding. I'm his best friend, I would have been there for him. Although he seems to never be there for me.

It was cold outside but I was too upset to go back to my dorm. Instead I pulled the tacky headband from my Mary-Kate costume of my head, stuffed it in my bag, and just started wondering around campus.

Until I ran into someone. She seemed sad, cold, and... defeated. Like her whole life was ripped right out from beneath her feet. She stared up at me with big, sad, green eyes.

That's when I realized she couldn't be more than fourteen years old. What was a fourteen year old doing wondering around a college campus? But what she asked me nest startled me out of my thoughts.

"Where is Moose?"


	2. Questions And Answers

**AN: I don't own Step Up 3, Step Up 2, or Step Up. No matter how badly I want to. I only own Moth.**

**Chapter 2** **Questions and Answers**

Camille's Point Of View-

"Wh-What?" I stammered. How could this kid possibly know Moose? It is unfathomable in my mind.

"I need to be taken to Moose. Do you know where he is?" The girl asked again, Her big green eyes still pleading. I stared at her for a moment before I replied.

"Yeah," I answered. "I know where he is." The girls eyes brightened. " But before I take you to him, you have to tell me your name."

"Okay my name is Moth, I was the youngest member of the House Of Pirates before it broke apart. Now can you please take me to Moose?" Moth stated.

"Yeah follow me," I started walking back to Moose's dorm. "My name is Camille, by the way" I heard Moth stop walking, and I turned around to see her looking at me wide eyed.

"You're Camille?" she asked.

"Um, Yeah. Wait, How do you know of me?"


	3. Before The Explanation

**AN: I don't own any of the Step Up movies or the characters in those movies. I only own Moth.**

**Chapter3** **Before The Explanation**

Camille's Point Of View-

"Simple, really," Moth began. "When Moose joined 'The Pirates', he talked non-stop about his 'amazing best-friend, Camille.' He always talks about you."

"Never knew that," I stated, beginning to walk again. "Come on, his dorm isn't that much farther."

~l~l~l~l~l~l~l~l~

Moose's Point of View-

How could I be so stupid? I should of just told Camille from the beginning that I was dancing again. But now I probably have lost my best friend.

A knock at the door made me jump up from the chair I was sitting in. I went over to it and pulled it open, None other than to see said best-friend I was thinking about.

"Camille? I didn't you would be coming back to my room." I said trying to engulf her in a hug. But she held out her arm to stop me from doing so.

" I only came here because I was doing someone a favor," Camille began. "She said she needed to see you." Camille stepped aside and I saw Moth standing there, trying to look like there wasn't something wrong.

She ran forward and wrapped her arms around my waist in a hug. I hugged her back, knowing that she needed a friend right now.

"How about you two come in so that we can talk." I said ushering the two girls in and closing the door behind them.

**AN: My long chapter will be next. So bear with me.**


	4. Foreclosed Arangements

**AN: I don;t own The Step Up movies or their characters. I only own my OC's.**

**Chapter 4** **Foreclosed Arangements**

Moose's Point Of View-

After Camille and Moth were both settled on the edge of my bed, I sat down in the desk chair I had placed opposite.

"Okay, Moth, I know you. And I know that you wouldn't come looking for me, unless you really needed help," I started. "Can you pleas explain to me what has happened. Then from there we can decide what we should do."

Moth took a deep breath, than began her story."The bank took 'The Vault' today. They came while you and Luke were at Natalie's party," I saw Camille shoot me a angry glare. "They said to pack our bags and to get out. Jacob packed bags for people who weren't there. I had packed up the small amount of possessions I had. Then I tried to hide.

"But they found me hiding and kicked me out. We all stood around outside, waiting for Luke to come back. But when he showed up, Carlos yelled that we were stupid if we ever thought that this was going to last. Then he left. Jacob asked 'Anyone else?' and a few more people left. We all waited for Luke to give us an order. To tell us that we would still go to the 'World Jam'. But he didn't. He said that everything was over. That we had no way to win. And everyone left.

"Besides me. I had asked him what we were going to do. And he told me there no longer was a 'we'. He told me that I should finally just go into foster care, since I still had a chance at life. That I could still find a family. But I had argued. 'The Pirates' are my family.

"He shook his head and walked away. Leaving me alone. With no where to go. But then I remembered that you had said you were attending NYU as a Engineering major. So I came looking for you. That's when I ran into Camille. And she brought me here.

"Moose, all I ask for is for you to try and talk to Luke. I can handle everything else. I just need you to get him on board."

That was the most I had ever heard Moth talk at once. I stared at her for a second. Then I looked over at Camille, who was staring sympathetically at Moth. I turned back to Moth.

"I'll try my best to change his mind," I answered, "But I can't promise you that he will."

Camille turned to look at me. "Moose you really would do that?" Camille asked.

"Yeah don't seem so surprised at me helping someone," I answered. In truth there was a code of 'The Pirates' that everyone in the crew besides Moth knew. And that was to always make sure she is safe. And I am pretty sure she won't be safe wondering the streets of New York. "Okay, Moth, now I just need to find you a place to sleep for tonight. I'll go talk to Luke after my classes tomorrow," I said.

"She can stay in my dorm with me," Camille said. "My roommate dropped out. So now I have my own room. Plus there is an extra bed in there."

I looked over at Moth, "How about it, Moth?"

"That will work," she replied shrugging.

**AN: Okay there is chapter four for you guys. Feel free to follow me on my twitter account. AlexysMiller. I normally say when I am going to put my Newest chapter up.**


	5. Sleep Now, Talk Later

**AN: You Know Just the usual "I Don't Own Step Up," yada, yada, yada "Any Of it's characters," blah, blah, blah "I only own my OC's." Okay now that that is out of the way. Now time for the story.**

**Chapter 5** **Sleep Now, Talk Later**

Camille's Point Of View-

I had lead Moth back to my dorm about 5 minutes prior. But now I had the task of removing all the stuff of mine that I had piled on my ex roommates bed over the past couple months. 'Sorry about the mess, Moth," I said picking up newspapers from the last month from the bed.

"Don't worry about it," Moth replied. "Whenever Luke went out of town, 'The Ticks' ended up completely trashing the place. This is nothing in comparison." I sighed, removing the last items from the bed. Then I realized that they didn't have sheets or blankets on them.

"Er... Give me a minute I need to find sheets to go on this," I said trying to remember where I had put my extra sheets and blankets.

"No," Moth said. 'It's okay. I have a sleeping bag with me." She pulled out a sleeping bag and laid it down on the bed. "Simple fix." Sitting down on the bed, Moth pulled out a journal from her bag.

"Whats that?" I asked, questioning the battered green notebook as she flipped through to a certain page.

"Just a log I have been keeping of whats going on," Moth answered staring intently at the blank page before her. "When I'm gone I want people to know my story." Silence engulfed us as Moth jotted down the events of the day. Then she closed the journal and slipped it back in her bag. "What's going on with you and Moose?" she asked me suddenly, causing me to snap my head up.

"Nothing,nothing. We are just friends," I said starting to look for a non-existent item. "You know what, I'm tired, Good night." I quickly ended the conversation and slipped under the comforter on my bed. Thinking deeply as to why I had been talking so fast. A habit I have when I lie.

I snuggled down further into my blankets. Then I heard Moth whisper, "Sleep all you want now. But I know somethings up when I see it. We'll talk later."

**AN: Sooo What do you think? Love it, hate it, Say all you want about it. In short term, Review. And follow me on twitter AlexysMiller.**


	6. Bets And Vending Machines

**AN: Before I start the story I have an important question to ask. Moosille or Coose? Oh and I don't own any of the Step Up movies or their characters. Yet.**

**Chapter 6** **Bets And Vending Machines**

Moose's Point Of View-

It was the next morning and I was supposed to be waiting for Camille and Moth outside of the campuses Dining Hall. I had been waiting there for fifteen minutes already. As you can tell I am not the most patient person. I was starting to pace back and forth in front of the entrance when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up to see Camille and Moth standing right in front of me. "Well," Began Camille staring at me with an amused smile on her face. "We got here about five minutes ago, But we wanted to see if you noticed come up and stand ,pretty much, right next to you. By the way you didn't." I watched them confused as Camille handed over a ten dollar bill to Moth.

"Thanks, Moose," Moth said. "Your obliviousness just made me ten dollars richer." This time I was staring at them disbelievingly.

"You made a bet about me?" I asked dumbfounded. Not being to be able to take in the fact that Moth seemed to know me better than Camille. I watched as Camille handed Moth a another bill, but a five this time.

I looked down at them disapprovingly, "Yeah and what was that one for?" I asked.

Camille answered this time. " Nothing that's so she can go buy herself something from the vending machines." She paused as Moth skipped off to the closest vending machine. "By the way if you ever need money, ask Moth to make a bet for you. She is extremely good at winning."

" I know that." I said looking up to see Moth punching in numbers at the vending machine. "She is a genius. Whenever there were bets happening between 'The Pirates' she always won them. I guess I should of warned you about that."

"Yeah, maybe," Camille replied. " What is Moth doing!"

I looked behind me to see moth kicking and pounding on the vending machine. I shared a look with Camille than ran over to Moth and her victim of a vending machine. I pulled Moth away from the vending machine before I saw the campus police slowly making their way towards the vending machine. "Run." I said grabbing both Moth's and Camille's hands and booked it to the closest exit.

We finally stopped running in Washington Square Park. "Okay," Camille started turning on Moth. "What happened that made you go ballistic on a poor defenseless vending machine?"

Moth looked up at her with big puppy dog eyes, then pouted, "It stole my money. Next time it should think of the consequences if it steals." I looked over at Camille and we both broke out into hysterical fits of laughter.

**AN: Okay some people have been complaining that the chapters are to short. But I have an explanation as to why they are, it's easier that way. So I like to write chapters with less than 800 words.**


	7. Balloons And Butterflies

**AN: It's been more than 24 hours since I last updated, so I think I should do that now. I don't own Step Up or any of it's characters, blah blah blah blah blah.**

**Chapter 7** **Balloons and Butterflies**

Camille's Point Of View-

After we had both stopped laughing Moth is sitting on one of the park benches just watching us hold on to each other for support. Then she grins wryly at me and start singing:

"_Moose and Camille_

_Sitting in a tree_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G"_

I look around to see everyone staring at us now. "Moth, shut up everyone's watching us," I whispered.

"_First comes Love_

_Then comes marriage-"_

She was cut off by an enraged balloon man coming up to us. "You," he yelled to Moose. "Your the one that set all my balloons free." Moose looked like a dear in headlights.

"Sir," I started. "I think you got the wrong guy." I tried to convince the man.

"Nuh-uh," he shouted. "I would recognize this kids skinny, curly haired ass any where. Now I finally got him and now I am going to call the cops."

"Dude," Moose argued. "I can assure you that my ass does not have hair on it."

"MOOSE," I yelled. "SHUT UP!

"Wait, wait, wait," Moth interrupted. "I think we can come to a suitable arrangement with out the help of the NYPD. How much did all those balloons Moose set free cost?" Wow never thought I would here a fourteen year old sound so official.

"In all?" he asked. Moth nodded her head. "Six hundred dollars." Moth looked like she was in pain when the man said the amount.

"Is there a solution that we can think of," asked Moth. "We really don't have the money to pay for all of them." The man looked down at Moth sweetly.

"Sure kid, how about you guys pay half the price and then you can do me a favor of filling 300 more balloons with helium." The guy suggested.

I watched Moose staring wide eyed at the guy. Moose grabbed my hand and asked, 'Do you think Moth will actually go through with this, Cammie?" I tired to ignore the leap my heart took when he grabbed my hand.

"You know her better than me," I answered now trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. "W-what do you think she is going to do?" Moose was spared from answering by Moth walking up to us, the balloon man had disappeared.

"Aw," she said tilting her head slightly. "That's cute. You guys are holding hands." I quickly pulled my hand away from Moose's, I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. I glanced over at Moose to see that he was blushing too. "Come on you two lovebirds. Lets find a good place to get some grub."

**AN: I have to say I like this chapter. I was originally going to call it 'The Revenge of Balloon Man' but changed my mind. But here is the real question. What happened to balloon man? :)**


	8. McDonald's With Moth

**AN:Okay right now I am supposed to be doing the dishes. So as I procrastinate I'll do this. I don't own Step Up or any of its characters. Oh and sorry for taking so long.**

**Chapter 8** **McDonalds with Moth**

Moose's Point Of View-

Camille and I followed after Moth. I couldn't look at Camille right now. And every time I do I blush. Why did Moth have to start singing in the park and then embarrass us like that. I look up to see Moth turning into a McDonalds.

"Hey Moth," Camille called out to her. "Of all the places to eat, Why McDonalds?"

Moth rolled her eyes. And stated like it was obvious "I'm in the mood for a burger and the best place to get burgers is McDonalds." Moth walked up to the counter and gave the cashier her order. "A double quarter pounder with cheese ketchup and extra pickles only. Large fry and a side of buffalo sauce."

I looked over at Camille to see her staring wide eyed at Moth. "Camille close your mouth," I said. "You'll catch flies." She snapped her head towards me then looked own, a blush growing on her cheeks. "I can see you blushing Chameleon." This actually made her punch me in the arm, before she walked up and gave the guy her order.

"Moose," Camille said while walking by me. "Are you sure Moth can eat all of that food?"

"Yeah," I answered. "Actually I'll be surprised if she isn't still hungry after this." Camille looked shocked, but then shook her head and grabbed the tray that had all of our food on it.

"What took you two so long?" Moth asked. "Oh wait, let me guess. You to were finally confessing your feelings for each other."

"No, Moth," Camille started. "I was not confessing my feelings for him." I looked at Moth to see that she was looking rather smug.

"Okay you didn't confess them, but you just did." Moth said. "By saying you have yet to confess them you are saying that you do have them." Camille was once again wide eyed, while I was trying to figure out Moth's logic.

"Okay how about this," I interrupted. "How bout we sit down and eat our food. Then if any of us remember this conversation we'll talk about it."

"Fine," Moth conceded.

We were all almost done our meals when I remembered something. "Moth, what happened to the balloon man that had been harassing us about the balloons I had let go?"

She looked at me strangely before grinning and asking, "What balloon man?"

**AN: ahh the beautiful powers of Moth. Okay so I need some ideas please review to give me ideas. Plus would you like Moth's Point of View in any of the chapters?**


	9. Shakespearean Wisdom

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated lately. School has started again and I've been anything and everything I could to procrastinate from doing school work. I finally thought of this. I don't own any of the step pup movies or their characters.**

**Chapter 9** **Shakespearean Wisdom**

Camille's Point Of View-

To say that Moth scared me sometimes would be an understatement. Now I am seriously wondering what she did to him. Not that I want to know exactly. After Moth had refused to say anything about the balloon man, we had headed back to campus.

"Moth," Moose said. "I am going to the diner Luke's working at. I need you to call everyone from 'The Pirates' and try to get them out side the diner at 2:30." Moth nodded and pulled out her cell phone and started punching in numbers before walking away from us to carry on her conversations.

"So captain," I started. "What should I do?"

"Do you have all of the MSA crew's numbers?" Moose asked.

"Yeah I do." I answered.

"Okay good call them all, Try to get as many of them as you can to come here. Don't call Kido though. I'll take care of that," Moose finished.

"Sounds like a plan," I was starting to walk away to make the calls when Moose grabbed my hand. "What?" I asked.

"Thanks," Moose said. "For everything. You are the best." He kissed my cheek before running off to the diner.

I didn't here Moth walk up behind me until she started speaking, "O' swear not by the moon, the fickle moon, the inconstant moon, that changes monthly in her circle orb, lest that thy love prove likewise variable." I turned around and stared at her.

"What was that?" I asked.

"How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night, like softest music to attending ears. William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet," Moth said. "Good book, by the way. You should read it."

"Okay, but why did you quote it?" I asked.

"Because, it is so obvious that you and Moose Love each other. Everyone sees it but you two." Moth got a text and walked back to one of the campus benches. I shook my head and took out my phone. Starting to start on the calls I had to make.

**AN: Hmm who would of guessed that Moth was a fan of Shakespeare? Well I need Ideas for the next chapters. I will take any and all ideas. Review.**


	10. Moths Past 1

**AN: Sorry I haven't written in a while. My brain has been going haywire. I don't own Step Up or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 10** **Moths Past 1**

Moth's Point Of View-

I had done what I had to do. I called up all of the Pirates for Moose. The only two who refused to come were Bea and Carlos. Everyone else said that they were packing up what ever they were doing and on there way.

I don't know what I will do if Moose can't persuade Luke. Luke's like the father I never had. I guess that is what happens when your parents abandon you in New York when you are only five. That was when Luke found me.

_Flashback_

"_Mommy, Daddy, Where are you?" I screamed. I was alone. Completely alone. People didn't even spare a glance at me._

_I had been looking for my parents for hours now. But maybe it was shorter than that. At five you don't really know time differences._

_So I curled up in an alley crying. Then, Luke showed up. He picked me up and carried me inside of 'The Vault'. And I knew I could trust him._

**AN: Sooo, Did you like it. Just a short part of Moths past. Lets you know what really happened to her. I'll be putting these chapter here and there every now and again. Probably when i'm stuck for ideas. Read and Review.**


	11. The Three Musketeers

**AN: Again sorry for my lack of writing. I was grounded for a few weeks. I do not own Step Up or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 11****The Three Musketeers**

Camille's Point Of View-

I really don't understand why what Moth said to me about me and Moose loving each other is getting to me. I am usually not one to think of things like that. But maybe Moth is right.

"Hey Chameleon," Moose interrupted my thoughts. "So what do we got?"

"Um, everyone except Chase and Andie," I replied looking up at him.

"Cam, are you okay? You're looking at me funnily."

"What?, Oh, sorry," I had been looking up at him trying to find any hint as to what Moth had said was true. Maybe I should just ask him. "Actually, Moose, I have a question. Do you-" Right then Moth ran up.

"Porthos, Athos, I was able to call everyone. But Bea and Carlos refuse to come. But they were more like the Cardinals guards anyway, Don't you agree?" I looked at Moose than back at Moth.

"Moth are you okay?" Moose asked.

"Yeah, Why wouldn't I be?" Moth replied.

"Because our names aren't Porthos and Athos. And we don't know what the Cardinal's guards are."

"You guys really need to do more reading. That is why I have put myself as Aramis. He was the smarter one in the group. Besides d' Artagnan. But he wasn't part of the original three."

"Moth," I began slowly. "believe it or not, we still have no idea what you are talking about."

Moth sighed. "'The Three Musketeers' one of my favorite classics."

All the while Moth was talking I couldn't help but realize that something wasn't connecting that well with her. Instead of looking straight at us, she was looking right over our shoulders.

"Hey, Moth, are you alright?" I asked. "You seem a little bit out of it."

"What? Oh, Yeah. I-I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." She answered.

Great. Now on top of trying to figure out Moose's feelings for me and trying to decipher my feelings for him, I now am worrying about what is really going on with Moth.

**AN: Okay chapter 11 is complete. Hope you enjoy. And Please give me some ideas for future chapters. Yeah and if anyone of you knew that it was the musketeers before I said it. You are my best friends.**


	12. Practice Space

**AN: Would of written more earlier, but I had writers block, State Testing, and have a five page story due on 5/11 that I haven't even started. I don't own Step Up or any of the characters in it, no matter how badly I want to.**

**Chapter 12****Practice Space**

Moose's Point Of View-

"We are all well aware that Moth is like a super genius, but she really needs to stop throwing these classic book quotes at me and Camille," I was talking to Luke. We were on our way over to Kido's since we were going to be practicing there. "But besides that, she was going insane about you giving up on 'The Pirates'."

"Really?" Luke asked, he seemed surprised. "I thought she would be fine, she is one of the strongest people I know."

"Yeah, well sometimes the way you think people are going to react to what you tell them is completely different to the way they do," I answered him. We were now walking through the amusement park and all the games and rides.

"Moose," Jacob came up to me. "How are carnival games going to help us."

"Moose," A familiar voice yelled out and jumped over the game counter, pulling off her mask.

"Kido!" We blew it up. 'I missed you"

"I missed you too," I then turned to 'The Pirates'. "this is my friend Kido, we used to dance together in high school." I told them

" Am I missing something?" Jacob asked.

"You need a place to practice?" Kido said. "I've got you brother"

**AN: Okay, there it is. Please send a review for ideas. Or thoughts. I don't feel like getting another writers Block. **


	13. Moth's Thoughts

**AN: I am extremely sorry about not posting a chapter in the longest time. I have no reason for not doing so. I just haven't really seen any reason to do so. Then today I went back and looked through all of the reviews I had gotten for the story, and I realized that the reason I had started writing this story was because I wanted to entertain other people with the ideas that I myself had come up with. And so now I. Am. Back. Better than ever. I do not own Step Up three or any of the characters except Moth.**

**Chapter 13Moth's Thoughts**

Moth's Point of View-

_I know that I really helped with getting 'The Pirates' back together. And I feel good about that. But for some reason, I don't feel like I am complete. I don't know what it is, but I think something happened to me. Something that I am not even sure what it is. _

_I have most of my life put back together. Luke is back and taking care of me. So why am I feeling that some part of me is missing. Maybe it's the fact that it is still not my real parents. I know they just left me alone here in New York City. But I don't completely believe it's that either._

I continued walking around the back storage room that Kido's parents let us use for our dance practice, completely lost in thought as to what it is that is really getting to me.

"Moth!" I jumped out of my thoughts to Moose yelling my name. "Oh, so you are alive? I just thought from the fact that you weren't responding to the last 10 minutes of me calling your name that you had somehow died but were still walking around and breathing."

I shied away from Moose as he walked closer to me. He sounded angry. Did he say something important and I had completely missed out on it.

"Moose, calm down," Camille said stepping in between us. "What is wrong any way? She was just probably thinking. Right Moth?" Was that a rhetorical question?

"Um, y-yeah. J-just thinking. Not important about what, really." Camille threw me an understanding look before going back to Moose and trying to calm him down. I don't know what happened with him, but he had never yelled at me before.

I left the storage room and walked over to some of the carnival games that were set up out side. I really need a distraction from all of the stress of being back in 'The Pirates'.

**AN: As you can see, Moth's mind really is somewhere else. Believe me, Camille wasn't insane to think that something was up with her. I already know what I am going to make the problem be. And believe me when I say that it is not anything to do with 'The Pirates' or her biological parents. R&R.**


	14. Puppies?

**AN: This is pretty much my way to apologize for my idiodicy. A new chapter everyday. I APOLOGIZE ONCE AGAIN!**

**Chapter 14 Puppies?**

Moose's Point Of View-

What on Earth did I just do? "Camille, how am I supposed to make this better?"

"Just find her Moose, and apologize." Camille answered me squeezing my shoulder. We were currently sitting in her dorm room while I try to think of ways to make it up to Moth for yelling at her.

"Do you think she would like a puppy? Everyone likes puppies, right? Especially kids. Do you think that will get me in the clear?" I asked Camille.

"Well, Moose, I think you would be going a bit over the top with that one. She really isn't just a kid. And I really don't think that you yelling at her was here reason for running off." Camille answered. I looked over at her, and our eyes locked together.

Since when had her eyes been that beautiful shade of golden honey brown? _WHAT? Moose get yourself together. Now is not the time to be daydreaming about Camille. You have to apologize to Moth._

I looked away quickly and blinked. "So you are not completely dissing the idea of getting her a puppy?" Camille groaned and looked back at her phone to see if she had any messages.

**AN: Just a little thing to lead up to Moths problem. And no it has nothing to do with a puppy either.**


End file.
